User blog:Thediamondtree/List of new Pokémon in Pokémon Peace and War
I was going to add it on Pokémon Peace and War page, but I thought it would get my page a bit too long so I decided to do it here. 151 Pokémon I confirmed start: Sapwhil (Starter Pokémon, evolves to Sapbranch) Sapbranch (Evolves from Sapwhil, evolves to Saptree) Saptree (Evolves from Sapbranch) Labrafire (Starter Pokémon, evolves to Inferdog) Inferdog (Evolves from Labrafire, evolves to Laburnace) Laburnace (Evolves from Inferdog) Splake (Starter Pokémon, evolves to Snashe) Snashe (Evolves from Splake, evolves to Serplash) Serplash (Evolves from Snashe) Gnoman (Evolves to Gnomaster)[] Gnomaster (Evolves from Gnoman) Spiderock (Evolves to Arocknid) Arocknid (Evolves from Spiderock, evolves to Garoundula) Garoundula (Evolves from Arocknid) Asterock (Evolves to Asterike) Asterike (Evolves from Asterock) Spaceon (Evolves from Eevee, Space type evolution) Ghouleon (Evolves from Eevee, Ghost type evolution) Bitbug (Evolves to Spacoon) Spacoon (Evolved from Bitbug, evolves to Buzzbug) {} Buzzbug (Evolves from Spacoon) Brontank (Does not evolve) Coolian (Evolves to Martiold) Martiold (Evolves from Coolian, evolves to Uoon) Uoon (Evolves from Martiold) Maskarade (Does not evolve) Wallpass (Evolves to Wallkeep) Wallkeep (Evolves from Wallpass) Outlectric (Evolves to Outcircuit) Outcircuit (Evolves from Outlectric)() Peashock (Evolves to Beautishock) Beautishock (Evolves from Peashock) Otoros (Does not evolve) Fowisht (Evolves to Treewiz) Treewiz (Evolves from Fowisht) Kuutar (Does not evolve) Ruppy (Evovles to Boxeruff) Boxeruff (Evolves from Ruppy) Guineatt (Does not Evolve) Bulburn (Evolves to Brighburn) # Brighburn (Evolves from Bulburn) Crystar (Evolves to Wishtal) Wishtal (Evolves from Crystar) Caparock (Evolves to Caparracks) Caparracks (Evolves from Caparock) Coola-a (Evolves to Koafrooze) Koafrooze (Evolves from Coola-a) Lasarr (Evolves to Lasarash) Lasarash (Evovles from Lasarr evolves to Draxar) Draxar (Evolves from Lasarash) % Mezkake (Evolves to Kaykake) Kaykake (Evolves from Mezkake) Liblind (Evolves to Slindard) Slindard (Evolves from Liblind) Shysea (Evolves to Vlasea) Vlasea (Evolves from Shysea) Cutail (Evolves to Purrtail) Purrtail (Evolves from Cutail, evolves to Clawtail) Clawtail (Evolves from Purrtail) Mischef (Does not evolve)^^ Esspressive (Has Calm, Cold, and Hot formes) Bookawnt (Evolves to Hawnshelv) Hawnshelv (Evolves from Bookawnt) Squass (Does no evolve) Snowling (Evolves to Snover) Hoocute (Evolves to Hoothoot) Elecfur (Evolves to Electrike) Stackbloc (Does not Evolve) Blobbish (Evolves to Blobbicks) Blobbicks (Evolves from Blobbish) Cockatreat (Evolves to Squakatoo) Squakatoo (Evolves from Cockatreat, evolves to Screekatoo) Screekatoo (Evolves from Squakatoo) Clotag (Evolves to Clotcurtain) Clotcurtain (Evolves from Clotag) Necklectric (Evolves to Llamactric) Llamactric (Evolves from Necklectric) Rocraves (Does not evolve) Moswarm (Evolves to Loswarm, has single and Swarm formes) Loswarm (Evolves from Moswarm, has single and swarm formes) @@@ Captavious (Does not evolve, Guardian of Kirubian City) Clovbloom (Does not evolve, Guardian of Sherlock City) Krakenado (Does not evolve, Guardian of Seatop City) Radbrat (Does not evolve, Guardian of Rabizki City) Constarry (Does not evolve, Guardian of Stargan City) Nightwawk (Does not evolve, Guardian of Airden City) Leaky (Evolves to Drainileak) Drainileak (Evolves from Leaky) Cheztreasure (Does not evolve) Darkhide (Evolves to Shadovern) €£¥ Shadovern (Evolves from Darkhide) Conemet (Evolves to Kingone) Kingone (Evolves from Conemet) Tickery (Evolves to Tockery) Tockery (Evolves from Tickery, evolves to Titockery) Titockery (Evolves from Tockery) Leeach (Evolves to Suuchion) Suuchion (Evolves from Leeach, evolves to Leechroom) Leechroom (Evolves from Suuchion) Echoluga (Does not evolve) <><><><> Whavern (Does not evolve) Category:Blog posts